¡Fabrica tu propio ataúd y evita ser enterrado vivo!
En el mundo del Antilibro existen verdaderas joyas, entre ellas los manuales de "hágalo usted mismo", óptimos para el sujeto solitario pero también para el que desconfía de la pericia ajena. Repasando los anaqueles polvorientos del Club del Antilibro dimos con un extrañísimo volumen titulado: Fabrica tus propios ataúdes para mascotas y personas "Concisa guía para carpinteros que desean ser enterrados con su propio trabajo" (Do It Yourself Coffins for Pets and People A Schiffer Book for Woodworkers Who Want to Be Buried in Their Work), de un tal Dale Power. Lejos de lo que podría pensarse, el autor llegaría a escribir una secuela, titulada "Elegantes ataúdes para que haga usted mismo" (Fancy Coffins to Make Yourself). Si existe un proyecto que poco aconsejable para dejar para mañana, argumenta Dale Power, es la construcción de un ataúd. Por cierto, no se trata de un Antilibro de Antiayuda, sino más bien una completa guía de carpintería para el hombre previsor que desconfía de la calidad de los ataúdes suministrados por empresas de pompas fúnebres. Uno de los capítulos más interesantes del libro aconseja sobre las medidas adecuadas para cada ataúd. Ya se sabe, fabricarlo con demasiada anterioridad significa seguir una dieta estricta para no exceder las dimensiones de habitáculo. Fabrica tu propio ataúd es aconsejable para cualquier persona que sufra de Tapefobia, es decir, fobía a ser enterrado vivo, ya que presenta los planos del ataúd de seguridad (Safety Coffin) que tanto necesitaba el protagonista del cuento de Edgar Allan Poe "El entierro prematuro" (The Premature Burial); es decir, un ataúd al que se adiciona un dispositivo que le permite al falso óbito accionar una campana para alertar sus deudos. Edgar Allan Poe fue el autor que más veces rozó este tema, seguramente impresionado por la cantidad de casos de personas enterradas vivas durante los brotes de cólera del siglo XIX. Entre sus mejores relatos acerca de entierros prematuros, además del ya citado, se encuentran "La caída de la casa de Usher" (The Fall of the House of Usher), "El barril de Amontillado" (The Cask of Amontillado), y, en cierta forma, "El extraño caso de M. Valdemar" (The Facts in the Case of M. Valdemar), donde el ataúd es nada menos que el cuerpo físico del protagonista. Lo cierto es que los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe, sumados a los constantes reportes de personas enterradas vivas que aparecían en los periódicos, generó una gran demanda de ataúdes de seguridad. Se inventaron muchos dispositivos para que el óbito, en caso de despertar dentro de su ataúd, pudiese comunicarse con el exterior. La mayoría de estos dispositivos eran bastante simples, en general, cuerdas atadas a campanas ubicadas sobre las lápidas, que el fraudulento óbito podía accionar repetidamente hasta que se lo desenterraba. No obstante, también se diseñaron dispositivos más extravagantes, por ejemplo, banderas e incluso artefactos de pirotecnia que podían ser accionados en cualquier momento. Algunos ataúdes eran fabricados con puertas especiales, aberturas, exclusas, e incluso con hachas y herramientas para que el enterrado pudiese abrirse paso hacia la superficie. A pesar de la influencia de Edgar Allan Poe el primer caso registrado de un ataúd de seguridad es anterior a su obra. Proviene de 1792, y fue fabricado a pedido del conde Ferdinand de Brunswick. Incluía tubos de ventilación, lámparas y un pasaje abierto a una tumba contigua, desde la cual se podía emerger al exterior con despreocupada elegancia. Poco a poco los cementerios fueron llenándose de personas ricas con extravagantes métodos que desprestigiaban su austera uniformidad. Pensando en esto, el sacerdote alemán P.G. Pessler sugirió en 1798 que todos los ataúdes del camposanto estuviesen comunicados con las campanas de la iglesia mediante cuerdas. El sistema de Pessler nunca se implementó; sin embargo, se diseñaron otras estratagemas que luego serían desprestigiadas por la iglesia. En 1800, un pastor de apellido Beck, sugirió que todos los ataúdes deberían incluir en su diseño un tubo de metal que comunicase el interior con una abertura ubicada en las lápidas. Esto tenía dos propósitos: renovar el suministro de oxígeno del enterrado y permitir que los enterradores verificaran diariamente su estado de putrefacción al oler por el tubo. Finalmente estos métodos cayeron en desuso, sobre todo porque se desconfiaba del profesionalismo de los enterradores. Se instaló entonces un dispositivo más sencillo: una cuerda atada a una campana. Contrariamente a lo que sostienen los fanáticos del boxeo, de este dispositivo procede la frase: "Salvado por la campana". thumb|260px Categoría:Leyendas urbanas